Say it loud, say it proud!
by Jei
Summary: Chapter four uploaded, Miayko and Ken are very akward around one another... still. Miyaken, Kenyako, Kenmiya, Kenlei, whatever...
1. Say it loud, Say it Proud!

Disclaimer _Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Inoue Miyako, Hawkmon, Ichijouji Ken and all other Digimon characters are copyright their respective owners and/or creators. Said discalimer applies from this point forward in this fanfiction, including all chapters that have been and will be added._

"...I don't know..." Miyako said, doubtful of the task Hawkmon was urging her to perform. "I still think it's silly."

"It's not silly." Hawkmon retorted "It'll be good for you to get your feelings out." 

Several days ago, Miyako had finally let Hawkmon in on her feelings for the Ichijouji boy, to which the bird digimon had, in her opinion, overreacted. One thing led to another, and now, here they were, standing atop a large open canyon in the digital world, where she was attempting to, under Hawkmon's advice, "get in touch with her true feelings" Apparently, this could be accomplished by standing atop a cliff and yelling them as loud as you could. 

Hearing your own voice echo would allow you to believe that you really had these feelings and blah, blah, blah. Miyako hadn't paid too much attention to the whole theory behind it, and was really only doing this to shut Hawkmon up. 

"Will this really help?" She asked him, looking down into the depths of the cliff. "Well, I don't see how it could hurt." "I guess you got a point there...." Miyako finally agreed. She prepped herself mentally "Alright, Miyako, here we go, gonna say it, yep, any second now, gonna blurt it out, get in touch with the ol' feelings about Ken and know what you mean, uh-huh, here I go, just clear the throat once more and-" 

"Whenever you're ready..." Hawkmon hurried her on. 

"Gimme a second." She grumbled "This isn't easy." Inhaling in deeply to relax, she rehearsed in her mind one last time, and said "I... like you... Ken." 

"That was a good start, now try it a bit louder." 

"I like you, Ken." She repeated with a tad more confidence. A tad. 

"Ah, ah, ah, louder, or else you won't here the echo." Hawkmon said, waving a nagging finger at her. You _do_ like him, don't you?" 

"Of _course_ I like him! How can a girl _not_ like him?" 

"Are we talking about the same Ken?" 

"You know, you're not that encouraging..." 

"Well, if you think about him that way, you should really say it..." 

"Fine, fine... I'll try again." She held her head high this time, trying to look as if she were very proud of what she was saying. "I _like_ you, Ken." She proclaimed. She heard an echo come back at her, repeating the words she had just said. Hawkmon was right- hearing those words aloud really made a difference. Maybe she was really was in denial about how she felt towards Ken... 

"I _LIKE YOU_, Ken." She said again, loudly, getting another echo. It reinforced her, making her say it again and again, each time getting a bit louder. "I LIKE YOU, KEN, I LIKE YOU KEN, I LIKE YOU KEN!" 

"Alright! Now you've got it! Now, loud as you can, let the world know how you feel!" 

Miyako took in a deep breath, then inhaled even more in an attempt to get her lungs filled to maximum capacity. Opening her mouth, she summoned up all the enthusiam she could find from the deepest parts of herself, and combined it all into one statement, which she blared louder than anything she had ever said in her whole entire life. 

**_"I LIKE YOU KEN!!!"_**

"Wow. I didn't know I could yell so loud..." She thought to herself. "I haven't yelled that loud since Daisuke accidently walked into the girl's change room..." Miyako was surprised that she could achieve so much volume when she tried. Of course, what came next surprised her far more. 

"I LIKE YOU TOO, MIYAKO!" 

"Gee, that was a weird echo, Hawkmon. Must have been where I was so loud, or something..." 

"Um, Miyako, I'm not sure that that was an echo..." 

"Huh?" 

"Look over there." Hawkmon pointed way across to the other side of the cliff. "I've got eagle-eye vision, but you should be able to make it out if you try..." 

"What is it?" Miyako squinted, trying to focus on the ralitivly miniscule object Hawkmon was pointing at. 

"Hmm... it kinda looks like... like...Oh no... oh no no no..." It had been more than just some weird echo-it had been Ken himself! 

"KEN!?" She blurted in a combination of a question and an expression of surprise. 

"YES?" 

"He's here! He heard me!" Miyako squealed "He knows..." Her face turned ghastly white. "Um... HI!" She responded, unsure of what to do. 

"HELLO!" 

"So... HOW YOU DOING?" 

"NOT BAD! YOURSELF?" 

"FINE! Say... YOU WANNA... TALK?" 

"...SURE! THAT'D BE NICE!" 

"That'd be nice!" Miyako repeated to herself. She could have sworn that her heart was now beating faster than usual. "OKAY! I'LL FLY RIGHT OVER ON AQUILAMON!" 

"NO, I'D BETTER COME OVER THERE." 

"WHY?" 

"BECAUSE DAISUKE, TAKERU, HIKARI, AND IORI ARE HERE WITH ME!" 


	2. Bridging the Gap

"Ah... ah... oh... my..." All color drained from Miyako's face, as she realized that all her friends now knew her deepest, darkest, secret.

Daisuke's voice rang accross the divide, loud, clear, and full of mockery, "MIYAKO LIKES KEN! MIYAKO LIKES KEN! MIYAKO LIKES-"

"SHUT-UP, DAISUKE!" Miyako screamed back, regaining some of her composure. She went pale again as her thoughts turned back to the situation at hand. This had all gone horribly, horribly wrong... Nobody was supposed to know about this but Hawkmon... and she had told _him_ on a whim...

As Stingmon began to carry Ken across the divide, She began to feel a little woozy. "Ken is coming over... and we're going to talk... and what's everybody going to think? Daisuke will tell Jun, and Jun will tell everybody, and then I'll never be able to go to school again, and I'll end up living in the digital world until I grow into a loenly old hag..." Her legs were going weak, her head had become light, her vision was blurring and everything was spinning as she came to grips with what implications these last few minutes would have on her life.

"Miyako? Are you okay?" Hawkmon asked as he noticed Miyako's condition.

"Yeah... I'm just... I'm just... a... complete idiot for listening to you!" She sprang back to life, grabbing Hawkmon by the neck, beginning to choke her partner.

Somebody owed her big.  
Somebody was going to pay for this embarasement.  
That someone was Hawkmon.

"Why did I ever let you talk me into this, WHY? Now, Ken knows I like him and so does EVERYBODY! You've flown your last flight, hawk-boy! I am sooo getting a NEW digimon, one that knows when to keep it's big, fat, beak SHUT, and doesn't talk it's partner into doing _stupid_ things! You're goose is cooked! You've flown the coop! You...um... heck, I've run out of witty bird related threats..."

"Maybe you could threaten to pluck him.'" A voice came from behind her, suggesting how she might continue her rant.

She turned around for a second, too caught up in the momment to really be concerned with who it was. "Ooh, good one, thanks Ken!" She resumed her revenge on Hawkmon, putting the threat to use. "I'm gonna pluck you... your..." The realization of who had jsut talked to her hit her like a truck. "Hey... wait... KEN! Ah! What are you doing here?"

"...you wanted to talk..."

"Oh... right... Talk..." Her urge to kill Hakwmon slowly fading, she was once again taken over by disorientation which made her knees weak and her head light. Her vision went blurry, and her stomach flip-flopped. Losing her grip on reality, she reached out for something to support herself, her hands finding a familiar light-grey shirt to hold onto.

A pair of thin, yet firmly built arms wrapped themselves around her, keeping her from going face first into the ground.

"Miyako! Are you okay? Miyako!" Ken's voice rang in her ears, "C'mon, please be okay... I don't wanna have to give you mouth to mouth."

An almost evil thought crossed Miyako's mind, but she quickly decided against it. "Nah, I shouldn't take advantage of Ken's kindness." She mentally nagged herself. "Besides, I probably couldn't hold her breath long enough."

"No... I'm okay... really..." She replied meekly. "I don't need mouth to mouth. Really."

"I could use some..." A still gasping Hawkmon said from the ground.

"Ha-ha, that Hawkmon... always with the jokes..." She mock-laughed as she gave her digimon a light kick to send him off to one side, where he lay silent.

Miyako and Ken stood in silence looking at each other, unsure of where to go next. 

Ken blinked.

Miyako brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

Ken looked to the side.

Miyako rubbed her glasses.

Ken coughed.

Miyako blinked.

Ken let out a bit of nervous laughter.

Miyako smiled.

Ken smiled back.

Miyako kept smiling.

Ken kept smiling back.

It would have gone on that way, both of them smiling at each other until their lips cracked, but, luckily, Takeru broke the silence with a message.

"HEY GUYS, WE'RE GOING NOW!"

"Okay Takeru!" Ken shouted back, waving "See you later!"

"YEAH, WE WOULDN'T WANT TO _INTERUPT_ ANYTHING!" Daisuke yelled in a childish, mocking, voice.

"SHUT-_UP_, DAISUKE!" Miyako screamed back, letting loose as she usually did with Daisuke.

"Ow..." Ken rubbed his ears, which had been a bit too close to Miyako when she had screamed, and had begun to ring.

"Goemen..." Miyako covered her face with one hand, blushing in embarrasement. "Daisuke gets to me sometimes."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But he's just his way of being a friend, you know."

"Yeah, I know..." 

"HEY MIYAKO, HOW YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR HAND OVER YOUR MOUTH!?"

"I SAID **SHUT-UP!**"

Ken went back to rubbing his ears.

_**Next chapter:** Ken and Miyako talk! Or do they? Stay tuned!_


	3. 

"Are you done tormenting those two yet?" Hikari asked Daisuke, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Done? I'm just getting started!" He replied, smiling. "Miyako's all thw way over there, and I'm over here, nice and safe, so she can't hur-"  
  
Daisuke was cut off by a resounding "Whack!", as a rock bounced off his head, rendering him in an even more disoriented state then he was usually in.  
  
"Gee, I never knew Miyako had that kind of an arm." Takeru commented. "Remind me to convince her to try being a baseball pitcher sometime."  
  
"Unles Daisuke's the batter, it might not work out so well." Iori pointed out the flaw in the plan.  
  
"If Daisuke's the batter, she'd probably walk him every time he was up. If he could still walk afterwards, that is."  
  
"I'm in need of medical attention and the best you guys can do is make baseball jokes? I'm hurt." Daisuke moaned from the ground. "No, really, I've got a headache the size of Miyako's mouth..."  
  
Everyone took cover, expecting another rock, or possibly a boulder, to come hurtling over. Luckily for Daisuke's sake, it did not. Hopefully it was because Miyako hadn't overheard, and not that she had been unable to find a rock big enough to suit her anger.  
  
"That IS a big lump, though. You might even have a concussion." Hikari commented. "Let me take a better look at it."  
  
"Sure thing!" Daisuke quickly agreed. He remained still as Hikari moved aside a large clump of his thick brown hair, examining the lump. The gears in Daisuke's head began to turn out interesting thoughts involving other situations where Hikari might feel inclined to rub her fingers through his hair  
  
"It doesn't look too serious, but you might want to put some ice on it when you get home, just in case."  
  
"You know Hikari... a kiss might make it all better..." Daisuke looked hopeful, smiling up at Hiakri, who nervously began to inch away. "Please?" He pleaded with her.  
  
"Well... Close your eyes..." She responded, almost cheerful. Takeru and Iori bore looks of concern at her willingness to go along with Daisuke's idea.  
  
Daisuke did as he was told, his cheeks flushing red and a grin on his face so wide, it looked like he might not fit through the gate home. Quickly, Hikari grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be V-mon, putting her hand behind his head and forcing the digimon's lips down on Daisuke's noggin.  
  
Everyone immediatly went silent, except for a tiny squeal of joy coming from Daisuke. Hikari smiled to herself at her own ingenuity. Takeru, Iori, Patamon, and Armadimon held in their laughter despite their amusement so that they wouldn't spoil the whole thing.  
  
V-mon, on the other hand, was silent because of the immense shock that was now pulsating in waves throughout his body. A massive sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head as he could do nothign but wait for it to be over. Hikari removed him after a few momments, putting him back down where he stood motionless, stunned by what he had just done.  
  
"Feeling better?" Hikari asked Daisuke.  
  
"Much! Domo arigatou, Hikari! Now I feel filled with energy, like I could take on an entire herd of Monochromon and... ooh..." Daisuke put his hand back to his head, and quickly sat back down. "Well, I'll be able to when the world stops spinning"  
  
"You should probably still put ice on it, and maybe take an asprin or two, or ten." Hiakri advised.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever you say, Hikari." Daisuke responded in an infatuated daze. "I'll have to let Miyako give me a fat lip next time." Daisuke thought to himself. "...And to tell Hikari to start using chapstick. Her lips seem kinda scaly."  
  
"Hikari, why don't you take us home?" Takeru proposed to her.  
  
"My pleasure." She extended her D-3, readying to open the digital gate back to the real world.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting *patooie* kinda hungry. *patooie*" V-mon said, spitting in between words.  
  
"What's wrong, V-mon? Swallow a Thunderballmon, or something?"  
  
"No, I *patooie* just got some *patooie* hair in my mouth."  
  
"What did you do, taste eat one of Tailmon's hairballs?"  
  
"I heard that" Tailmon sneered. "If you think Miyako doesn't take insults well, I'm one cat you really shouldn't rub the wrong way."  
  
"Well, how the heck did you get HAIR in your mouth, then?" Daisuke inquired.   
  
"You don't wanna *patooie* know. You REALLY *patooie* don't wanna know." V-mon answered while spitting out a few more hairs.  
  
Takeru and Iori helped Daisuke back onto his feet, as Hikari opened a digital gate and gave them a way home. She couldn't help but look across to where Ken and Miyako were and giggle. She wondered if V-mon wasn't going to be the only one getting in an unexpected kiss today. 


	4. Furthur oppostion? Ken's partner, Wormmo...

"Well, they're gone." Ken commented, seeing the light of a gate appear and fade.  
  
"Yep. We're all alone now..."   
  
"Just the two of us."  
  
Slightly off to the side, Wormmon loudly cleared his throat.  
  
"...and our digimon." Ken quickly followed up, making sure he wasn't leaving his green larva digimon out.  
  
"Ken doesn't even know I'm here." Wormmon thought to himself. "This is just like that time with Chicos... Except that Miyako's older and Ken kinda likes her and she lives in Japan and not Mexico..." Wormmon realized just how different the situation was. "This could be a problem." He began to furrow what little brow he had, giving her the evil eye, thinking to himself "Don't think you're getting too close to Ken-chan, Miyako. We've been through a lot together, and you're not splitting us up anytime soon."  
  
Miyako shot a glance in Wormmon's direction, noticing that Wormmon was looking at her in a rather... threatening manner. As threatening as a worm could look, anyway. However... the look on his face gave him the impression that he was trying to send Miyako a message... a threatening message. If Wormmon was talking to her, she was sure he would have said something like, "Don't think you're getting too close to Ken-chan, Miyako. We've been through a lot together, and you're not splitting us up anytime soon."  
  
Suffice to say, it made her a tad bit nervous.  
  
"Um, well, actually, Ken?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does Wormmon... have to... you know... be here?"  
  
"...what do you mean?" Ken asked, slightly confused.  
  
"It's just kind of odd... having him.. here... when I'm talking to you... about... this kind of stuff." She avoided eye-to-eye contacted, trying to   
  
"Oh, come on, whatever you have to say in front of me you can say in front of Wormmon." Ken said, smiling.  
  
"Oy vey..." Miyako sighed to herself. Casanova, Ken was not. larger-than-average talking bugs were did not make an already awkward situation any easier to deal with. True, Ken and Wormmon were very good friends, as were all digidestined with their digimon, but... didn't Ken understand that this was hard enough to talk about to even him?  
  
Miyako looked at Ken, then to Wormmon, then back to Ken. She couldn't ask Ken to ask Wrommon to leave, and she wasn't comfortable doing it herself.  
  
Like   
  
"Be right back!" Miyako grabbed the unconcious Hakwmon and bolted behind a tree. "Hawkmon! Wake-up!"  
  
"...Squawk! Lookit me! I'm a fruit bat!" Came the reply.  
  
"Fruit... bat...? Oy vey..." Miyako shook her digimon violently, trying to bring him back to reality. "Focus, dangit! I need a favor!" She yelled at the bird digimon.  
  
Hawkmon regianed full conciousness, "You want me to get Wormmon out of the way so you can be alone with Ken, right?"  
  
"No! Listen! I want you to get Wormmon out... hey, how'd you know that?"  
  
"The inseprable bond a digimon and their partner share allows them to look into each another's soul with perfect vision and behold the..."  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever, I'll listen to you later? Right now, I just want this one itsy bitsy favor..."  
  
"I don't know... you haven't been too nice lately..." Hawkmon crossed his arms and looked away from her.  
  
"Please, please, please, PLEASE?" She was on her knees now, begging him. "I'll give you anything! Just give me a few minutes alone with Ken? Please????"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty-pretty-pretty-pleeease?  
  
"Okay!" Hawkmon instantly returned to his cheery self. "You know I could never stay mad at you."  
  
"Me neither. Parnter and digimon again, no boys coming between us?" Miyako extended a hand to her digimon in a sign of agreement.  
  
"Digimon and partner again. No boys coming between." Hawkmon gladly took and shook her hand, smiling.  
  
"Awww..." A tear welled up in Miyako's eye, and suddenly, a handshake was not enough to express herself. She pulled Hawkmon into her arms, glomping him tightly. "Hawkmon, you're the bestest friend ever!" She squealed. Tears streamed down Miyako's face as her roller coaster of emotions went into a loop-de-loop.  
  
"Miyako... you're... crushing me..." Hawkmon gasped from her arms.  
  
"Oh. Goemen." She released him, seeing as he had had enough punishment for one day. Actually, it was as if he had had enough punishment for a week.   
"Now what?" Hawkmon asked, regaining his composure.  
  
"Now..." Miyako narrowed her eyebrows, as she got an evil look in her eyes. "Now we find a way to get rid of Wormmon..." 


End file.
